Taking Care of Daddy
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Jack takes care of his daddy while he's sick. H/P friendship.


_**I thought this would be cute. I love Jack. This is also H/P friendship.**_

_**Summary: Jack takes care of his daddy while he's sick.**_

_**Disclaimer: Until I am rich enough to buy it, Criminal Minds belongs to somebody else and since it's late at night, I refuse to go look it up.**_

Aaron Hotchner didn't have time to be sick, yet he was. He had a fever, and his throat, body, and head hurt. He didn't have time for this. Yes, it was Saturday and since he wasn't on a case, he was off from work. But, he had a five-year-old son to look after. After his ex-wife, Haley's, death, Hotch depended on Haley's sister, Jess, to look after Jack while he worked. Jess had plans, so he was on his own. Hotch coughed as he got up from bed once more to check on Jack. He walked into the living room to find Jack on floor playing with his toy cars and watching cartoons. "Hi, Daddy." The littlest Hotchner smiled at his father. Before Hotch could answer his son, a coughing fit took over. "Are you sick, Daddy?" he asked.

Hotch nodded. "I'm fine." He answered.

"Come mere." Jack motioned for Hotch to come closer with his hands. Hotch did as he was told and kneeled down to his son's level. Jack put the back of his hand against Hotch's forehead, like he remembered his daddy and his Aunt Jess did last time he was sick. "No, you're not. Your head feels hot, you should go to bed." He said, wagging his finger at his dad.

"I have to make you breakfast, first." Hotch told him.

Jack folded his arms against his chest. "I do it myself." He insisted. "Now you go to bed, Mister." He scolded.

Hotch couldn't help but smile at his son. He decided to humor him and went to bed.

Jack went into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms and milk. Before he ate, he climbed onto the counter and retrieved a can of chicken noodle soup. He hopped down from the counter and grabbed the can opener from one the drawers, before running towards his daddy's bedroom. He could hear Hotch coughing before he entered the bedroom. He climbed on to his dad's bed and handed him the can and can opener. "I dunno how to use the can opener." He said.

"Jack, I don't want you playing with the stove." Hotch told him.

"I'm not! It's goin' in the micowave." Jack said. Hotch nodded as he opened the can. Jack hopped off the bed before taking the can and can opener from his daddy. "Thanks, Daddy." He said as he ran out of the room.

Jack set the stuff down on the table and climbed on the counter to get a bowl. Afterwards, he was back at the table. He poured the soup into the bowl, but not without spilling some on the table. He pushed a chair to the microwave and put the bowl of soup in. Thinking it would turn it on for a minute, Jack pushed to number one then start. The microwave beeped after one second. "That was fast." He said to himself, smiling at his accomplishment.

Hotch watched Jack carry in his soup as carefully as he could, unfortunately, the little boy ended up spilling some along the way. "Here, Daddy, this will make you feel all better. Eat all of it." He handed Hotch the bowl.

It was still cold, but he didn't say anything. He could tell his son was proud of himself. "Thank you, Jack." He said, smiling. After he watched his dad eat a couple of spoonfuls, Jack ran back to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jack came back into Hotch's room with a thermometer. Hotch was asleep. Jack climbed up next to him and started to shake him. "Daddy, Daddy." He whispered.<p>

Hotch began to stir and rolled over to face his son. "Yes, Jack."

"Open." He ordered, sticking the thermometer in Hotch's mouth. Hotch turned it on and waited for the beep. Once it beeped, Jack took it. "One zero two dot seven. Is that bad?" he asked.

"It just means that I have a fever." Hotch answered.

"Wait here." He said, running from the room. Hotch chuckled, before coughing again. Jack reentered the room a few minutes later. "Here, Daddy, this will make the fever go away. That's what Aunt Jess said when I was sick." He handed him a bottle of Children's Motrin.

Hotch smiled. "Jack, this won't help me. I need big people's cold medicine." He told him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"We don't have any." Hotch answered. He was almost never sick, so he felt there was no point to having it.

Jack was not impressed. "How am I apposed to make you feel better then?" he frowned.

Hotch pulled his son into his arms. "Take a nap with me." He said. It didn't take long for father and son to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Hotch's cell phone rang on the nightstand nearest Jack, waking them both up. Hotch tried to reach for his phone, but Jack was quicker. "No phone when you are sick." He said as Hotch groaned. "Hotchner." He answered, remembering that's how his daddy answers his phone.<p>

"_Jack?"_ a female voice on the other end of the phone questioned.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked.

"_Emily, I work with your dad, remember?"_ she answered.

"Hi, Emly, I member."

"_Where's your dad?"_

"He's sick, so he can't talk."

"_Do you guys need anything?"_

"Big people's cold mensin."

"_Okay, I'll get some for you."_

"Okay, bye, Emly." Jack hung up. "Hey, Daddy, guess what! Emly's coming!" he said, excitedly.

Hotch groaned again. That's the last thing he needed, one of his team coming over while he was sick. "Give me my phone Jack." He ordered his son.

Jack nodded. "No phone when you're sick." The boy insisted.

"Jack Hotchner, give me my phone." He said, sternly. To prevent himself from being punished, he gave his phone. He called Emily back.

"_Hotch, that you this time."_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_You okay?"_ she asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about coming over." He answered. The coughing fit he went into immediately after didn't help his case any.

"_Yes, you sound great." She said, sarcastically. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes_." She said, before hanging up.

Damn! "Jack, go pick up your toys in the living room before Emily gets here." He instructed his son.

Jack jumped down from the bed. "Okay, Daddy." He said before he raced into the living room.

* * *

><p>Emily opened up her bathroom cabinet in search of both Nyquil and Dayquil. She new it was in there, somewhere, she just needed to find it. After pulling out almost everything in the cabinet, she found what she was searching for in the back of the cabinet. It had been months since she was last sick. After she put everything back into the cabinet, she was off to Hotch's.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch got out of bed when he heard to knock at his door. He noticed Jack wasn't in the living room on his way to the door, but he figured he went into his room. Hotch opened the door to find Emily. Emily nodded, sympathically. "Hotch, you look like shit." He informed him.<p>

"Thanks." He said, leading her inside.

Jack came running out of his room. "Daddy, you are apposed to be in bed." He reminded his father with his hands on his hips.

Hotch groaned as Emily laughed. "He's cute." She said.

"He's going to drive me nuts!" he whispered to her.

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Go to bed, Daddy. Jack and I will get you a drink for the meds and then I'll make Jack some lunch." She offered.

Hotch nodded. "No, Emily, go home. Jack and I will be fine." He said.

"Nope, today, I'm the boss, so off to bed with you." She said.

"Yeah, Daddy, off to bed with you." Jack repeated. Emily chuckled.

Hotch rose his hands in defeat and went back to his bed. Emily took Jack by his hand. "Come on, Jack, show me where everything is."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Hotch was asleep and Emily and Jack were in the living room. They were lying on the couch watch cartoon, with Jack on top of Emily. The little boy fell asleep, so Emily tried to stay as still as possible. She had to admit he was a cute kid. He had traits from both is parents. Finally, Emily decided to take a nap herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily woke up to Jack playing with his cars on the floor. She smiled and watched him play until he noticed she was awake. "Daddy's still sleeping, Emly. I'm hungry." He said.<p>

Emily sat up. "Okay, how about we order pizza?" she suggested.

Jack's face lit up. "Yay! Musoom?"

"Mushroom, it is." She said as she went to go find the phone.

While Emily went to order, Jack went to check on his dad. Hotch was awake and sitting up in bed, reading a book. "Hi, Daddy." He greeted.

Hotch put down his book and looked at his son. "Have a nice nap with Emily?" he asked, reaching to pull his son into his arms.

"She's nice. Can she come over all the time?" he asked.

"That's up to her." Hotch answered.

Emly is ordering pizza." Jack told him.

"Yummy, save me a slice." He smiled.

Jack looked at Hotch's nightstand and noticed his cup was empty. "Want more orange juice?" he asked.

Knowing his son and Emily wouldn't let him out of bed, Hotch answered, "Sure."

Jack grabbed the cup, jumped down from the bed, and ran from the room. Right after Jack left, Emily appeared in the door. "How you feeling, Hotch?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you." He answered.

She handed him the thermometer. "Let's see what the thermometer says." She said.

After about thirty seconds, the thermometer beeped. Emily looked at it. "One oh one point five. It went down, that's good." She said.

"I rarely get sick and when I do, I'm usually up and around the next day." He said.

She chuckled. "Well, pizza should be here in fifteen minutes." She said.

"Let me get my wallet." He said, reaching for the nightstand.

Emily nodded. "Nope, I got it."

"Emily, you came here to help me and my son, atleast let me pay for the pizza." Hotch insisted.

"Nope, I got." She said. "Now, I should go help Jack with the orange juice before he spills it. I cleaned up a mess on the table from him spilling the soup."

Hotch chuckled. "Atleast I know he means well."

Emily turned to find Jack coming in with an over full cup of orange juice that he was spilling little by little. "Uh, too late." She said. She bent down to picked the cup up from Jack and gave it to Hotch.

* * *

><p>It was now eight o'clock at night and Emily was getting Jack to sleep. Jack was all settled in bed and Emily went to leave the room. "Emly, can you read me a story? Daddy is too sick." He asked.<p>

Emily smiled. "Sure, what story?" she asked.

Jack pointed to the bookshelf. "Little Bear." He answered.

Emily retrieved the book and settled on the bed with Jack. The little boy snuggled in her arms and listened to her tell the story. By the time she finished the story, Jack was sound asleep. Emily carefully laid him completely on the bed, kissed his forehead, and left he room.

Hotch was also asleep. A double dose of Nyquil knocked him out. Emily looked at her boss' sleeping form went to the living room.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Hotch woke up. He felt completely better and was ready to spend his day with his son. He wondered if Emily was still here, so he went to check. He found her still sleeping on the couch. Hotch smiled and realized that he owed his agent big time. He may not have been happy she was coming at first, but in the end he was really grateful she helped him and his son. Next, he checked on Jack. The little boy was wide-awake. "I didn't wanna wake Emly." He said.<p>

Hotch smiled and sat next to his son on his bed. "That was very nice of you." He said. Jack smiled proudly. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, Jack."

"Are you all better?" he asked.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, I'm all better." He answered.

"Yay!" Jack yelled, before jumping on Hotch, putting his arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

_**Okay, so this was one of those stories where I don't know where to end it, so I'm stopping here. Well, what do you think? Now that's it's almost 4 am, I'm off to bed…cya!**_


End file.
